Computers and Wizards do NOT mix
by Ansela
Summary: What happens when you mix computers and wizards? Here is my take on what might happen.
1. Sirius

"Work you stupid thing!" Sirius thumped the offending object, a simple Muggle computer, causing the inactive device to jump slightly off the desk before settling back down again. Behind him three teenage heads poked around the doorframe, red, black and brown hair mixing together.

Sirius thumped the desk again, frustration written all over his face as hid other hand crept towards his wand. He'd been told by Hermione that he could find helpful information on this…this…this thing could help him search for anything he wanted. Of course she probably didn't have magical prank supplies in mind when she told him this, but she probably knew that was what he wanted. But the stupid thing was just sitting on the desk, doing nothing.

However much Sirius threatened and cursed its screen remained blank, not even a single white speck marring its pristine surface. This was not what Sirius wanted however, and he simply continued to threaten the inanimate object. Eventually however he lost his temper and whipped out his wand and pointed it at the monitor.

"Listen up thing. If you don't work right now I'll blast you into oblivion." No reply. Sirius raised his wand, words forming on his lips as he smirked evilly. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The jet of green light blew the computer to smithereens, roar like an express train announcing his actions to all in the house.

"You know Sirius, computers generally wok better if you press the power button." Sirius turned round to see a flash of brown hair disappear around the door frame. Comprehension dawned on his gaunt face as he listened to the three sets of footsteps thundering away.

"I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU THREE!" He raced after them, leaving pieces of computer fluttering to the floor like a weird kind of snow.


	2. MadEye

Mad-Eye poked cautiously at the glowing blue square framed by a black stuff he'd never seen the likes of before. The glowing thing was attached to a grey box with all kinds of tentacles and glowing eyes all over it, seemingly arranged in a random pattern. It had been dormant until he'd prodded a blue pattern with a label saying 'On'. Then the lights had come on and the hum of its breathing had started. Some kind of text had scrolled up the blue square when it was black, but now it was blue, with more text on it. Mad-Eye wasn't going to risk injury by moving to read it. For all he knew it was a trap to lure the predator's prey to it.

He'd found the thing in Granger's room, just lying there calmly. Trust the foolish girl to adopt a dangerous pet. She'd been told not to spend too much time around Hagrid and his love of dangerous beasts. Now there was an unknown creature in the room and the door had sealed itself shut. Well he would just have to deal with it the only way he knew how.

"You can't fool me beastie. I know you're not what you seem." No reaction. The beast remained in the same place, not even changing its regular hum of breathing.

"Move you stupid thing." Mad-Eye thumped his foot down on the floor, normal eye narrowing as he glared at the offending creature. He was so engrossed in the 'creature' that he didn't notice the flesh-coloured strings beneath the door and the eyes looking through the numerous keyholes in the door; one green, one blue and one brown.

Mad-Eye used his magical eye to try and find the creature's weakness. Inside was a tangle of brightly coloured strings and pieces of metal and the same strange substance as on the outside. He couldn't see the heart of the beast, so he decided to try the old fashioned method of destroying dangerous creatures.

"REDUCTO!" The beast exploded, blowing pieces of metal and the strange substance past his face. The unexpected noise made Mad-Eye stumble backward, his ass meeting the floor with a bump. He heard a giggle and turned sharply. Words hung in the air on the other side of the now open door, three handwriting styles clearly evident.

"**Mr Red says that it is a pity that the great Mad-Eye was brought down by a simple computer."**

"_Mr Black agrees, and adds that computers are no threat to any living creature as they are not alive."_

"_**Miss Brown also adds that they work a lot better if you don't try and blow them up."**_


End file.
